Bloom
Bloom 'is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's major character and is the informal leader of the group. Her first appearance was ''It Feels Like Magic. Bloom is voiced by Liza Jacqueline the in 4Kids version, Helena Evangeliou in Rainbow English dub, and Letizia Ciampa in original Italian version. Profile *Name: Princess Bloom *'''Associated Pixie: Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': December 10 *'Origin': Sparks/Domino *'Affiliation': Alfea,Gardenia *'Powers and Abillities': Dragon Fire *'Pet': Kiko the Bunny and Belle the Sheep. Personality Profile On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her nemesis, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's power, encouraged her to attend to Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies which Stella studied at. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. Seasons Season 5 At the start of the season, Ms.Faragonda invites Bloom and the other winx girl to help her to teach the other students of alfea. Because they all achieved the full Believix form. Ms. Faragonda informs the Winx of a new form after Believix, called "Trustix". Bloom and her friends then go and teach their first class (which Tecna dubs "Winxology"). After Flora is injured during a demonstration of their powers due to the prank by a classmate, Bloom is attacked by, the Trix(again), who were looking for the last fairy on Earth and targeted Roxy. The winx use the Tree of Life from Pixie village to leave for Earth and rescue the last fairy, whom they learn is Alice, and gain their Trustix when she finally trust in them (Trustix is gained when someone learns to truly trust in magic). The Trix, also known as the Witches of the black circles, still relentlessly attack Bloom and the other girls, who they now are protecting Alice. Bloom takes on a mentor-like role with Roxy, as she feels that they have a lot in common because they were both were suddenly thrown into the world of magic when they used to thought that they were ordinary humans. Bloom meets up with her old friend Andy again and ignites Sky's jealousy. The Winx girls then travel to the island from Roxy's vision to help Alice to find her connection with faeries. They arrive in the mystical world of Ventus sealed within the White Circle. Upon arriving, a mysterious figure keeps calling out to Alice and a dark force soon abducts the Winx, taking them to the prison of all Earth's Fairies. Upon defeating the force and undoing the lock that keeps the fairies imprisoned, everything seems back to normal but then the Faeires of Earth declare that they want revenge against those that imprisoned them, thus driving a war against humanity. They must go against Diana, the Ancestor Fairy of Nature on Earth, who begins the fairies of Earth's revenge by targeting humans, starting with the ones in Gardenia. She literally turns the city into a jungle, having her plants attack people and wrap up, even letting giant spiders loose. The Winx must deal with the powerful fairy of nature but must also contend with Diana kidnapping the specialists, except for Nabu, who held strong against Diana. In the process, they learn from Miss Faragonda that there's another level of transformation for a fairy and that they would get three gifts of destiny. The first one they get is the gift of the wind, Windix. The second gift the get is the gift of the water, Elfix. The third and last gift is the Star gift, it grants the girls the power to revive the dead and can only be used once. Season 6 Coming Soon Appearance Civillian Bloom has red hair, blue eyes, and a medium skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In Season 2 and 3, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In Season 4 and 5 she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. Fairy Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom.Lastly,sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Trustix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a silver heart barrete while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's white on top with turqoise sleeves and pink on the bottom. Her wing are the same in the Believix. Her gloves are fingerless and pink in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a pink on each hip that holds a pair of red bows in place, a matcing red band around thr above layered ruffles that are red and orange on the bottom.Lastly,heels are gone and replaced with a pair of knee-length-boots,colored in blue boots on each foot and white socks. Elfix Bloom's Elfix consist light, regular, and sky blue fuzzy version of her Trustix outfit, with long-sleeved fuzzy shoulder pads, and a fuzzy stripes on her skirt. her shirt now attached to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained a fuzzy light blue legwarmers.n her wings are light blue bejeweled with white edges. Windix Coming soon Magical Abilities She hails from the planet Sparks which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and she left as survivors. After the attack,Sparks turned into a dark & freezing place. Bloom's most common attack is the "Fire Ball". Throughout the series she also uses the Dragon Fury, Heat Flare, Dragon Twister, Flame Shield, Flame Burst and the Fire Wall. When Blooms earns her Enchantix she also uses the Enchantix Sphere and the Enchantix Flame Burst. Most of her attacks could be said to be offensive attacks. Bloom's attacks are based entirely around the element of fire, and usually consist of fiery blasts and explosions. Bloom can create explosive blast and swirling vortexes of fire, as well as immense currents of heat. She can manipulate fire and produce it in multiple directions. Bloom can encase herself or others in chrysalis of flame and create intense rays of fire which can form fiery rings. When she is angry, her power is intensified causing her entire body to glow like a fire. Bloom has also been able to create fire in different forms, such as when she defeated Icy in the finale of season 1, she created a mass of fire shaped like a dragon, which strangled and broke the enormous "ice" block which held her. She can conjure shields and barriers of fire and walls of flame. Bloom can see the true intentions of others and can see one's deepest desires. As shown many times, Bloom's magical source of power is supreme. First shown in episode one, when she unleashed a blast of such intensity, that it knocked back a wide range of goblins. And again when she used it against Icy in their first battle. This power was used a number of times throughout the series. Bloom is basically the strongest fairy in all the realms and probably the most powerful being (except for the Great Dragon, a deity in the show who she draws her power from). Attacks Believix *Fire Arrow *Force of life Trustix *Fire Spear *Life of the Dragon *Dragon's Life *Heart Armour *Burning Dragon *Light of Dragon(along with the winx) *Green Nobility:Flame Arrow(Windix) *Flame of Bubbles(Elfix) * Category:Winx Club Category:Characters